


Amazing.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Are Amazing... remember that. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing.

"You are amazing..."

"No..."

"Yes."

Katie turns to stare at him and John sighs, pulling her up and into his arms, his lips brushing her ear. 

"You... are... amazing. I'll keep saying it, for the rest of my life. You are amazing..."

"John?"

"Yes...?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

His smirk is teasing and she stares at him before her eyes darken and she leaps at him, bowling him backward onto the bed and smirking triumphantly. 

"Gotcha."

John smirks up at her, then kisses her, laughing at her surprised squeak. 

"Gotcha."


End file.
